Rules
While the Facebook group contains specific rules about activities in the group itself, this page contains the rules regarding plot, story, characters, etc... Rules aren't in any particular order, but are all important. This page may change from time to time and the person who edited them will usually post an update in the OOC chat about it. (Page primarily written by Sam TeslaIsMyDad1, edits in brackets added by Ulysses. These are roleplaying rules.) #One may not have more than one Kinesis. This is also mentioned in the overlaps, but will be explained here. Basically you can only have one power as your base and whatever you do in an overlap, has to be through and sourced through your power. There are no exceptions to this rule. You cannot control all four elements, (i.e. fire, earth, water, air; avatar shit), you cannot say that your OC learned another kinesis/element beforehand or out of the expressed canon of the RP. No no no. Any exceptions, unless there has been admin discussion about it and permission given, would create inconsistencies that would force us to re-examine the predetermined parameters and guidelines of the world we have set up which would in turn screw up a lot of things. (For more information about to what extent other kineses can be incorporated or harnessed into your set of abilities, see the Overlaps page, or talk to the admins to clear up if a certain power is okay.) #As far as characters go, there will be no controlling of other people's characters whatsoever without express OOC permission from the person who plays that OC. I don't think I need to explain too much on that one, you all know the deal. It's part of godmodding #No godmodding. Just no.We already had that problem with the group we separated from. Anyone caught doing that will be pulled to the side by whatever admin is available or more than one, unless they can back up their abilities/actions with something to properly justify it (i.e proof on why an ability would work without breaking this rule; why you can do this or that with a good reason and so on.) So unless you can justify it some kind of it won't be allowed. #Pre-established concepts are not to be modified to your own wishes and whims without admin consent.What I mean by that is, you cannot suddenly transform into a full on demon lord/king when you're human or part human. That's a no-no. You cannot transform into a full on mightily powerful archangel without Admins' consent if such a thing is ok. You cannot control extremely powerful beings when it wouldn't make sense that you would. (There's really only one kinesis that should have any business in summoning the beings of Above and Below, and even that usually requires doing a ritual mid-battle.) You cannot introduce whole new concepts or beings only known by you or made by your own canon that nobody else knows about. That will also have to be discussed with admins. (We'll usually let you, but it has to be discussed first.) It's fine if it's not in the RP or something, but the moment you try to include it in the story, we'll ding you. #Shipping characters is allowed, but if a ship ends, please don't hold it against people or start out-of-character drama over it. #More on shipping. We as admins (especially Sam) refuse to allow shipping to become the main plot line. That's not what this is for. That kind of thing has to be very controlled because it easily becomes the main focus. Everybody wants to get together and love and hug and laugh and all that. That is completely and totally fine. But it should not and will not consume the RP. Remember what this is for. We admins have the reserved right to attack you all with these unspeakable creatures known as the Eldritch. (We'll usually tell you out-of-character before it happens, but the point is that this isn't an ordinary high school/university RP. After all is said and done, the characters are here to train their powers for various reasons, and scenarios need to happen to make this relevant. The most common will be attacks by those unspeakable horrors, who will ambush students and take them into their own pocket dimension. The creature must be defeated to escape back to our reality! So, shipping and banter is fine, but remember that the school has enemies and that we're all here for a reason.) #Please try to include everyone in the RP. What that means is that if you see someone just entering the scene, just do them the favor of an interaction somehow. We hate to see people leave because they get ignored or nobody acknowledges them. We want to make this a great place for everyone to roleplay, and when people feel ignored. they get nothing out of it and eventually leave. it's somewhat disheartening. Just be friendly and try to incorporate other people, especially new people. (If someone enters an area alone and your character isn't currently involved in a scene, you're fully encouraged to have your character venture there as well. We're roleplay, not just writing our own individual stories. Other people paying attention to our characters and interacting with them feels nice. Do this for others, and they'll do it for you in turn.) #Try to be considerate and read through people's replies just in case it pertains to you. We cannot stress this enough. There have been problems where people make responses after another, not having read it at all or not having read it through. It gets a little frustrating for the person after a while when you have failed to read though time and time again. (So, when you respond in the RP, please do read through all the other replies in that scene since your last reply. This includes any that were added while you were writing that reply. Too often we have times where a person writes a response that affects a second person, and that second person submits a reply as if the first thing never happened.) #Be human, if your character isn't a human. If something happens that's awesome or amazing or whatever the case may be, acknowledge it with an appropriate emotional or physical response. If someone cracks open the earth and makes a shockwave that decimates the area around them, don't just act casual about it. You must step back and think, "Would I really be nonchalant about something like that?" Of course the answer is no, you wouldn't, and it doesn't make any sense that your OC would completely not care either. People who write stuff like that, amazing responses that they obviously put some effort into, deserve to be acknowledged somehow. If not it's just discouraging and makes them sour and takes some of the fun out of it for them. And when it's not fun anymore, they don't want to roleplay. #(Another part of "being human" is having a genuine variety of emotions. Your character can have a very specific personality and usual manners, but in the end it's not just a caricature. It's a sentient being with emotional changes. Develop characters. Let them change over time. Believable characters make people care about them more. Real people change over time.) #There should be something said for the villains and antagonists of the Rp. One thing should be established. Actually several things. The first is that just because you are an antagonist/villain doesn't mean you're automatically stronger than someone else. Yes, you are a villain and it is wise not to underestimate you because you are dangerous. HOWEVER! Just because you are dangerous and strong, doesn't mean you are by default too much to handle by any one person. It is harder to defeat you, but the word "harder" is by no means less likely by default. I dislike it when people 'warn' another person that their character is dangerous and get personally upset because they think someone is getting overconfident or rude. Really the only ones coming off like that are yourself which will in turn make others dislike you and more likely to blow you off. This is roleplay. Role in the rp does not give you an automatically higher power status than the rest of it's members. Anyone is free to challenge you as they see fit and win or loose you have to be a good sport, don't start screeching godmodd or unfairness out of spite, all will be reviewed by admins. Any one person can defeat another one other person if they try hard enough and go about it the appropriate way. Which brings me to another point. #I also heavily dislike the sharp emphasis on power difference between teacher and student. It's still too close to what we experienced with Don. We made a point on dampening the power hierarchy between levels of education between students because it didn't account for individual experience and other more abstract factors. We also made a point of dampening the power difference between student and teacher because of same reasons. However as far as student and teachers go, the changes implemented aren't being followed. So let's make this clear. One of the admins, Ulysses Maurer himself said that teachers are by default stronger but not by much. Attention should be on those last few words. That means, like any other person who thinks about it a little, that all factors in possibly defeating villains/antagonists apply to teachers. Factors like individual skill and experience and personality traits and anything I'm missing go into that situation. Sure, in the unlikely event of a fight between a teacher and a student, the teacher would be MOST LIKELY to win. Keyword is likely. But it damn sure isn't a certainty. By default I'd say 60 to 65 percent chance against a good and experience roleplayer of a teacher winning.Or even less when encountering higher skill levels. But that doesn't mean in any way that a student cannot overpower or beat a teacher. Some of you might say that nobody is saying that, and you don't have to but there are some who act as if it isn't so and are even constructing your OC's based on this misconception. These are just reminders and warnings for the people in these roles. #Leaving in the middle of a spar or fight for too long a period is an automatic forfeit, the opponenet by default has defeated you with their last move mad. This is in light of a situation that arose with some misunderstandings. Refer to the sparring page for auto hits and more on fighting. These are the Group Rules. 1. Literacy is an absolute must. You can still be literate technically if you use symbols but still use proper sentence form and grammar with spelling, and syntax. This decision was reached after a series of events and discussion. 2. As a kind of add-on to the above rule, there's no exact parameter for replies but generally, longer ones are more appreciated. Most people go by lines but we try not to do that here. Line count is inversely proportional to screen size. Basically, someone on a laptop might see fewer lines than someone on their phone. Larger screen, the fewer lines there appear to be and vice versa. So we go by sentences. Try to give at least 5 good sentences, please. But as I said, more is greatly appreciated. There are some exceptions such as you might just be tired or lacking creativity or just being busy. That's cool. Just try not to make it a habit, if it keeps happening over and again there's gonna be an issue. 3. No drama. Jesus Christ. I cannot stress this enough. Cause drama and you'll be removed, simple as that. First from the Rp chat, then from the OOC or if it starts in the OOC, you'll be removed from there and brought to an admin group for a talk. Be nice, be friendly, don't shame or bully anyone for anything and be considerate of other people. That's all we ask. Simple? 'Course it is. Should be easy enough. If there is any conflict at all it will be handled maturely and in a civil manner. 4. Don't blatantly disrespect admins. I would beg you not to go, "Oh wow. Don't disrespect admins. Why are they so high and mighty?" Look. We're admins. We will try our very best not to abuse our power and to be fair in every instance. So all that we ask is that you just try to be a little respectful and if we point something out or whatever the case may be to please follow our directions. If you have a problem then it's completely open to discussion with whatever the situation may be. We're always here to talk things out. However, if you're not respectful and disagreeable and stubborn, you'll be banned and blocked. There's no room with that. We'll work with you as long as you work with us. 5. I feel like this should be brought up. Don't post any content in the group that will get us nuked or reported or anything else that could jeopardize our status with Facebook. That will absolutely not be tolerated, we've worked too hard to put this together for it to be destroyed. You're allowed to post things that might not necessarily be relevant to the group, depending on what it is (i.e memes, pictures of art, funny posts) Anything else that will risk us isn't allowed. You'll be given a warning if one of us spots it and if it happens again you'll be removed. 6. As far as age goes...eh. I guess we could open this to people under 18. I have reservations. I once knew a thirteen-year-old who was a great Rp-er. But she was also immature and liked to instigate situations and people found her intolerable. And some people in the chats do have a tendency to sometimes send 18+ content. We keep it to a minimum though. But if I was forced to make a decision, no younger than 14 or 15 of age. If you lie, we find out. Trust us on that. 7. I encourage everyone to be a creative as they possibly can, not just during roleplaying but also when constructing OC's. Show originality, think outside of the box. Sure you can jump on the popular anime tropish horrible life/troubled angsty teen/psychotic person type of thing. It's not ideal, but you can do what you want. But originality is HIGHLY encouraged and appreciated. It also makes your character more interesting and fun to interact and adds more variety to the group. 8. This rule was literally just suggested. Keep OOC topics in the OOC chat, please. A little here and there is ok but if it becomes a full-blown conversation just take it to the OOC. It kind of discourages people who are out and see a whole bunch of missed messages and most of it isn't even rp. There could be something, a reply or whatever that might be relevant to them. So keep that in mind. 9. More recent rule. Do not block any of the admins for any reason. If you have a problem with any of us for anything, be mature, be upfront, and say something along with presenting anything that supports your side. If you simply block one of us or even all of us, it immediately shows you are uncooperative. From there we can infer that negotiating anything is not an option, and if you don't work with us, we don't work with you. This results in an automatic ban. No questions asked because you clearly didn't want to deal with us. 10. Anyone who intends to add a new person to the group must notify an admin. There's no exception to this, if an admin isn't on, you'll have to wait until one of them is. It's weird and to be honest it's a little offputting. We like to properly welcome and help new people so that they participate. If we don't know they're there, how can we do that? How do we know if they're here because they want to actually do something or there just to lurk? So from now on, admins must be told beforehand or the new member will be removed from the group. We will most likely let you add them, just notify at least one of us that you're doing it BEFOREHAND so we know to help them get set up. ––This one is less of a rule and more like a recommendation that any new members should add the admins when they arrive if they are accepted. It makes it much easier for us to reach you for whatever situation arises. –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Anywho, this should be it for now. Rules are subject to change, additions or subtractions at any given times by the following admins and Moderator: Ulysses Maurer, Sam Jabbar, Alfhild Ozouf (Amy).